


Dance Lessons and Daydreams

by The_blue_tiefling



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_blue_tiefling/pseuds/The_blue_tiefling
Summary: How can you say no to your best friend John when he needs help? Even if it's to learn to dance for another.





	Dance Lessons and Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Martha but I'm not exactly sure when. Also, I was listening to I Know by Fiona Apple. So it's angstyyyy.

Dancing with John Shelby had been one of the many scenarios to pass through your mind over the years you'd known him. Reality however was different... Much different. 

"No, John. Don't look at your feet, look at me." teaching John to waltz had proven to be a lot more difficult than you had anticipated. Not to mention you were teaching him to dance for the sole purpose of him wanting to dance with someone else. "Fuckin' hell, y/n. You know I can't look at you without stepping all over your feet. Let's just stop, yeah? I'm shit at this and that's that." With a frustrated huff he dropped his arms and pulled away. Hiding the fondness you felt for that scowl of his, you calmly pushed forward placing your right hand in his left one and your left on his shoulder. "I've never been one to give up, John Shelby." You said quirking an eyebrow. "and last I checked, neither were you. So let's carry on with this bloody lesson or else my pain and suffering will have been for nothing." You said, staring him down, a triumphant smile spreading across your face when you saw his resolve crumble. Giving you a lopsided grin and rolling his eyes, he wrapped his arm around you once again, the butterflies in your stomach were instant and overwhelming. You hoped to God he couldn't feel the shudder run through your body as he gently pulled you closer. You looked into his eyes to see if he noticed, and it was all you could do not to push up on your tiptoes and place a kiss on his lips. It was something you'd drempt of more often than you cared to admit. You could have sworn you saw John glance at your lips but the moment passed as soon as it came, for he had once again stepped too soon. Stamping on your toes for the hundredth time of the night, you let out a yelp but continued, reassuring John you were fine after every apology he gave. Perhaps tomorrow's lesson would be less painful. 

Being best friends from childhood with the man you loved had its perks. You saw him often. The late night talks always left your heart full and chest warm. Those nights only fueling your persistent daydreaming. Personal space was non-existent. You reveled in the warmth of his body when he'd look over your shoulder to see what you were reading or when he'd give you hugs, the smell of tobacco and winter air (no matter the season outside) filling your senses. If anyone asked, it was your favorite scent in the world. But being best friends with the man you loved also had it's downside. Always having him just that much out of reach. Being treated more like a peaky than a woman at times. Lord knows he wasn't shy about sharing the details of his latest romp in front of you. There were days when you'd daydream what it would be like to just walk into the Garrison for the first time and have him meet you that way. Would it be different? Would he still treat you as the wild little girl he first met, with the dirt smudged face and skinned knees? Or would it be you that he took dance lessons for? In the end you supposed it didn't matter, you were just happy to have him in your life. Which was why you were currently dealing with the newest downside of this friendship, helping him woo another. 

You had been seated at the Garrison with Ada so wrapped up in conversation you completely missed when John walked in. You slightly jumped and looked up when a hand gently squeezed your shoulder. You felt a brief moment of relief to see it was only John and not another tipsy man offering you a drink you didn't want. The relief changed to concern the moment you noticed something radiating off of John that was rarely ever present, nervousness. "Y/N, can I talk to you for a second?" He said, eyes slightly darting around before landing on you. Something about his stance was less confident only further proving to you that something was amiss. Excusing yourself from Ada, you nodded to John and told him to lead the way, desperately trying to ignore the heat rushing to your face as he gently grabbed your hand and led you to the back room. Entering the room revealed the boys hadn't arrived yet, something you were currently grateful for. The heat you felt from simply holding John's hand would only be magnified had Arthur been there, no doubt making a lewd joke regarding you and John coming to the back room holding hands. Spontaneous combustion would have been a possibility that night. You waited patiently for John to speak as you watched him try to work out what he wanted to say, a foolish part of you anticipating a confession of love. What you weren't anticipating was the question that stumbled out of his mouth. "Do you know how to waltz?" an uncontrollable feeling of hope began to fill you but rapidly dissipated as he continued on. "There's this girl..." And there it was, the dose of cold water you needed to bring you back to reality. Distracted by the disappointment of it all, you missed half of the conversation, if you could call it that. It was more of a desperate plea. "...so if you knew how, I could really use your help. When she said she wanted to go out Saturday, I thought she meant to the fuckin' pictures, not some fuckin' formal event" Burying the stinging feelings of embarrassment and swallowing the thick lump in your throat you plastered a smile on your face. "John, stop. Yes I know how to waltz, and yes I will help you. So long as you stop carrying on like a nervous wreck." you said, a warmer more genuine smile taking over your face at seeing the tenseness leave his body. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, John made his way towards you "Thanks, love. You're a proper angel, you know that?" He said, pecking you on the cheek and quickly leaving the backroom, his hasty departure leaving you alone and less hopeful than when you entered. 

So here you were on a Monday evening dealing with a frustrated John Shelby and aching feet. "Don't worry, it's only our first day of practice, we'll have this down by Saturday. I know it." You reassured John, as your practice concluded for the night. Giving you a skeptical look, he agreed to meet for practice the following day. By Friday, he had it down and although he knew the steps, he insisted you meet one last time Saturday before his outing. You should've declined and stayed home. He looked handsome as ever in his formal suit causing your heart to clench and he was no longer looking at his feet, but looking down at you, his confidence returned. In a way you wished he was still looking at his feet, it was becoming impossible to ignore everything you felt inside when he looked at you like that, all half-lidded eyes and that trademark grin on his face. Why were his eyelashes so long, dammit? You were also positive you had a favorite freckle, the one on his bottom lip, and if he could hear your thoughts right then you were positive he would have been running for the hills. 

"Y/n" he sing-songed calling you back to reality. "The song is over." He softly chuckled, giving you a curious look. "Where did you just go, eh? You're not falling for me now, are you?" He jested, winking at you not realizing how truthful his words were. You playfully pushed at his chest turning to stop the record player but mainly to hide your face, while also giving your light-hearted response. "Falling for a Shelby? That would only lead to heartbreak and I know better." You didn't. You really didn't. 

"Oi! We're not all that bad." He said, feigning insult. "I bet if you were my girl, you'd never want anyone else." He said, with a cocky grin completely missing the half strangled noise that left your throat. You quickly collected yourself knowing full well he was only kidding. "If I was your girl, we would be at each other's throats. Or did you forget that I don't like to share? And you, John Shelby, most certainly like to be shared." You shot back with a knowing smirk. "No, no. Trust me, I haven't forgotten that you don't like to share. Left me a scar the one and only time I tried to take one of your toys. You nearly bit my finger clean off." He laughed, fondly remembering the childhood scuffle. 

Continuing with his flirtatious game he swaggered toward you, almost predatory until he was standing in front of you. That personal space of yours obliterated. "C'mon y/n, you don't think you'd enjoy being mine?" He said, looking into your eyes with a grin as he gently cupped your face. He was going to be the death of you. You just knew it. You sometimes felt you were the practice he needed to perfect seducing other women. Normally when he got going like this, you'd eventually roll your eyes and give him a lighthearted shove to which he'd laugh and bump shoulders with you, falling back into your usual friendly banter. But tonight you felt different. Maybe it was because you had spent every evening for the past 5 days wrapped in his arms, regardless of the reason. But feeling bold, you wrapped your arms around his neck gently running your nails along his nape, a small smile playing on your lips. "Well, if you ever decide to settle down, Mr. Shelby, you can have me." You said sweetly and with so much promise. Something John hadn't been expecting judging by the way his cheeky smirk slipped into a look of uncertainty and...hunger? This time you didn't miss his glance at your lips or the slightest inch forward he came. His dilated pupils boring into yours. You could feel his warm breath on your face and in that moment you felt like there was nothing stopping you from closing that gap. "He didn't know what fuckin' hit 'em!" A boisterous Arthur came bursting through the door retelling a story to Tommy, but stopped the moment he saw the two of you.

You and John quickly pulled away but Arthur had seen enough to not be fooled or dissuaded from poking fun. "Holy shit, has John finally taken his head out of his arse?" He said with great amusement earning a small laugh from Tommy. John scowled and looked away unsure of what just happened, what you were feeling or what he was supposed to do in a situation such as this one "Fuck off, Arthur." was all he could muster in that moment. You, still a little shaken from everything, hadn't thought through your next words. You only knew you wanted to diffuse the situation "I was only teaching him to waltz." You tried to explain. Which only gained an exasperated look from John. Right, that was supposed to be a secret. Great. But before Arthur could continue on with his comedic performance, John noticed the time. "Shit! Y/n, I have to go or I'm going to be late." He said, rushing to grab his coat. "Yeah, yeah. Go on, get out of here." You playfully shooed at him. "Tell her she owes me for putting up with the pain so she wouldn't have to." You told him, the double meaning going unnoticed. He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on your cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He said, searching your eyes for an answer to a question he wasn't brave enough to ask aloud yet. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." You said, trying your hardest to sound cheerful. With that, he turned and walked out the door, once again leaving you in a room feeling empty. 

You stared at the door for a moment, a tiny part of you hoping he would come back, but he never did. Arthur placed his warm hand on your shoulder gently squeezing it. "He'll figure it out one day, y/n." You squeezed his hand in return "Maybe." You said, looking up at him with a sad smile on your lips, feeling the pain of sore toes and a bruised heart. A new scenario running through your mind. One where his first dance with you wasn't practice, but instead on the same day you told him "I do."


End file.
